Age Is Just A Number
by XxXmannequinXxX
Summary: What happens when an antisocial American girl catches the eye of an antisocial Potions Master? SSOC TeacherStudent
1. They

DISCLAIMER: _Anything you may recognize is most likely not mine. I do however own Dahlia and Missa. The chapter titles are various songs. 'Kay? Thanks._

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was midnight. There was a girl dragging a trunk outside, careful not to make a sound. Her breath came out as little clouds as she turned her head to the stars. She sighed as she, with much effort, lifted her trunk and put it in the back of a muddy green Jeep. She quickly shut the lift gate and ran around to the passenger side. She opened the door and hopped in. Once she had safely shut the door, she turned on the radio and began to hum with the tune. Suddenly a middle-aged woman emerged from 966 Nina Drive, and she walked to the Jeep. She scowled at its dirty state as she opened the door and hopped inside. She looked at the girl sitting next to her, before she put the Jeep into drive and pulled out of the driveway. The girl looked back at the house and smiled as the 666 fell out of view as they drove away. It always amused her that the nine had flipped itself upside down.

Three hours later the girl and the woman were in the middle of a crowd. They hugged each other, and teary-eyed, the girl walked away. She didn't look back as she walked onto the airplane. She found her assigned seat and settled in for the long journey. She was tired. Her head nodded, before her eyes closed and she shut out the world. In her head she saw the star-studded night sky and an old man. They were in front of a small white house, in a garden. She smiled at him and he smiled at her before a gray car pulled up.

"Bye, Papa," she said in the voice of a little girl.

"I love you," said the old man before hugging the little girl. "You be good."

"I will," she yawned as she walked around the passenger side of the car.

Suddenly, she woke up. Wide-eyed, she looked around her. There were now two more people in her row. A tired looking woman in a flower sundress looked at her, before she picked up a clear cup of pop and took a large gulp. A small boy poked the woman and told her not to drink it all. She sighed and handed the cup to the boy who look a little sip and set it down. The woman rolled her eyes and looked up the aisle. The girl looked out the window and saw the sun rising on top of tiny buildings. She smiled at the pink clouds welcoming her to a new land. Then she frowned; she had slept a whole nine hours. At least she was in Europe.

Within a half an hour people poured into the aisles and off the plane. She just watched each person go by. She loved watching people; they were so interesting and unique. When there were only a few stragglers she grabbed her purse from the floor and got off the plane. Almost immediately outside the boarding area was a gentle looking old man with graying hair. He had her trunk and a sign that said 'Maiper'. The girl walked over and greeted the man and within minutes they were walking out of the airport. He led her to a sleek black car and held the back door open for her. She thanked him and looked back at the grey airport. She smiled as she watched an old couple walk out of the sliding doors holding hands.

A thirty-minute drive later took her to a stone mansion. She opened her mouth in awe as she squinted her eyes and crooked her head upward to see all the way up. There were several windows, but they were covered in dark curtains. There was also a balcony that seemed to wrap around the house. Her door opened and she directed her attention to the old man, who was holding it open. She thanked him and approached heavy wooden doors. Before she could knock they opened revealing an extremely thin girl. The thin girl hugged her visitor, her sickly sweet smell hanging thick in the air. She took her hand as she drug her visitor into the enormous house and up some marble stairs. They ran down the hallway and somewhere there was a television on. The girls barely heard the word "fishy", before laughing and crashing through an open door. The room was very large and spacious. Everything was pink or white except for the walls. The walls were black and several posters of several bands and several models clung to them. There was a bed right in the middle. The girls jumped on the bed and giggled at each other. A few seconds later the old man brought in a trunk and told them breakfast was ready. The thin girl waved him off before she walked over to a full length mirror. She frowned as she looked her body over. She was tan and had blonde hair that bounced. She looked just like a model, but she frowned. She could never see herself being pretty. Her lips formed a tight line as she left her room. Her visitor follwed quietly, trying to suppress a smile. She didn't like it when the thin girl looked in the mirror. It always ruined the day. She didn't mind today though, because tomorrow she would be starting a new school. She couldn't wait.


	2. Leaves' Eyes

DISCLAIMER: _Anything you may recognize is most likely not mine. I do however own Dahlia and Missa. The chapter titles are various songs. 'Kay? Thanks._

**CHAPTER TWO**

The next morning, Dahlia awoke in a bed of rich white fabric. She rolled over and looked at the sleeping form of her best friend Missa. Missa was scowling in her sleep. Dahlia looked over Missa's shoulder to a clock that read '10:03'. Dahlia sighed and shut her eyes as she heard footsteps approach the room. She sensed someone was next to the bed now.

"Missa," said a feminine voice. "Missa, sweetie, wake up. We're leaving in two hours."

Dahlia heard the footsteps leave the room and she opened her eyes. She yawned as Missa opened her eyes. She quickly shut her mouth as Missa smiled at her. She smiled back and Missa's hands lunged forward tickling her. She giggled as she tickled her back. When she couldn't take it anymore she jumped out of bed and stretched. She caught sight of herself in that mirror and she frowned. Her long black hair was rumpled and she had make-up smeared on her acne-covered face. Her eyes fell to her large stomach and her lips tightened. Quickly she put a soft smile on her face and she looked back at Missa who had just got out of bed.

"I need a shower," Missa said.

"I, too," replied Dahlia.

Missa giggled before running to a door that Dahlia hadn't noticed before. Dahlia followed her and they entered a dark room. Soon lights turned on revealing a bathroom that was slightly bigger than Dahlia's bedroom.

"Shower with me," Missa invited.

Dahlia smiled and said, "Okay".

The two young girls removed their clothing and walked into a rather large shower. The water started up and Dahlia just stood there with her arms crossed. She couldn't stand having someone as perfect as Missa seeing her fully exposed. She should be used to it by now, but she wasn't. Missa was standing there, all of her perfect body exposed. Dahlia felt jealousy well up inside, but she put that aside as Missa handed her a bottle of shampoo.

After their shower the two girls blow dried their hair and applied make-up. Missa covered her eyes in white and her lips in pink. Dahlia covered her eyes in black and her lips in a dark red color. They both straightened their hair and got dressed. Missa wore tight low-riding jeans with a tight black shirt, while Dahlia wore a long black skirt with a red shirt, which she covered up with a black jacket.

A couple hours later the two girls were seated on a train. They had a compartment to themselves. Missa read a fashion magazine, while Dahlia watched the scenery fly by outside the window. Eventually they changed into robes. Missa had some yellow on hers, while Dahlia's remained plain. When the train stopped the two sixteen year old girls linked arms and walked over to a carriage. Dahlia gasped when she saw the grotesque creatures that would pull them to the school. She got in the carriage and asked her friend about it.

"What creatures?" she replied. "Nothing pulls the carriages."

Dahlia dropped it and when the carriage stopped she quickly ran out. Missa went to a table adorned with kids in yellow, while Dahlia stood behind closed doors with several eleven year olds. The doors opened and Dahlia flushed with embarrassment. There were several kids sitting at four tables, and yet she still didn't know where to go. They filed into an aisle and a stern older woman called Dahlia's name. As she approached the woman she studied a table of teachers. A man with shoulder length black hair caught her eye and she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something familiar about him. She pushed that out of her mind and sat down on a stool. A grubby old hat was placed on her head. She felt extremely silly as she heard a voice enter her head.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you here," it said. "Difficult, difficult. Your grandmother was Hufflepuff, your great-grandmother was almost a Slytherin, but a Gryffindor, your father and grandfather were Slytherin's, but where do you go? You're kind, with a good heart, and there is a lot of logic in your head. Not a bad brain, and hidden courage. You have the purest of blood and a lot of attitude, but what do we do with you? I can tell you wouldn't like to be in Slytherin, although that would be the best choice."

The hat sat still for a minute and Dahlia wondered if she'd broken it. It was obviously broken if it had said all of those things about her. What would she do? Luckily her thoughts were interrupted by a shout of "RAVENCLAW", and the hat was taken off of her head. She heard cheering, so she headed towards the sound. She sat down by a small boy with long brown hair. After the first few initial smiles, no one paid attention to Dahlia as the next kid sat under the hat.

After the feast everyone was taken to their houses. Dahlia saw Missa, but she was busy talking to a group of girls. Dahlia walked quickly, keeping up with a snooty looking boy who was, as she guessed, in charge. They came to a tower and abruptly stopped.

"Solle vita eternita," exclaimed the boy. "That is your password. Don't forget it. So-lay-vee-tah-eat-air-ni-tah."

After that everyone wandered into the commonroom. As the snooty boy explained things to the first years, Dahlia wandered around until she found the beds. She took one by a window and she shut the curtains. She curled up and just stared at the darkness. This school was nothing like her last one in America. That one was so simple, and more modern. Americans, witches and muggles alike, like their technology. Dahlia wanted her iPod, but would have to settle for the howling wind outside.


	3. For Amelie

DISCLAIMER: Anything you may recognize is most likely not mine. I do, however, own Dahlia and Missa. Thanks.

**CHAPTER THREE **

The next morning Dahlia awoke and she could see shapes outside her curtain. She pulled the curtains back and saw a few other girls, still laying in bed. She put her head down and went about getting ready. When she finally reached the Great Hall she found Missa and quickly sat beside her. They got their schedules and compared classes. They had Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Care of Magical Creatures together. Dahlia was quiet for most of the morning and before she knew it her feet were leading her to her first class, Choir. Who would have known that they'd have such a muggle class here? She entered a tall room and went to a corner in the back. She sat there until a short old man entered the room.

"Hello, class," his voice squeaked. "If you are here then you got the private invite to join this class. This class is not listed as curriculum anywhere and this is this school's first year of trying it out. We shall see how it goes. Now let's warm up!"

An hour later the students left to go to their next class. Before Dahlia left, Professor Flitwick complimented her on her above average singing skill. Dahlia smiled and put her head down. She quickly walked to her next class, and only slowed down when she came across Missa. They walked down to the dungeons together; Missa talking non-stop and Dahlia listening. By the time they got to class, most of the other students were already there. They had no choice but to take the table right in front of the teacher's desk. As they sat down the man with the black hair appeared. He looked at them and scowled. Being this close to him Dahlia noticed the wet, greasy appearance of his hair, the sallowness of his face, and his hooked nose. Her nose was penetrated by the strange scent of smoke, rain, and alcohol. Dahlia roughly swallowed and Missa scowled back at him.

"Miss Dethlin. Your defiance has just lost you five points from Hufflepuff. Have you learned nothing from last year?" he growled.

Missa looked at the table, the anger welling inside of her. Dahlia blankly looked at the desk and hoped that the class would be over. She spent the rest of the period hoping not to do anything to add to Professor Snape's rage. She succeeded, but most of the other kids had not. Whatever points any of the houses, besides Slytherin, had gained so far in the day were now gone. When the class was finally over Dahlia ran out faster than she'd ever ran out of a class. 'This is going to be a long day,' she thought.

Some how the day had gone by quicker than she'd thought and soon it was the next day. She had been so focused on getting to classes that she dashed down to the dungeons, forgetting yesterday's terror. She was the first to arrive for Potions, and she felt her heart stop as she realized whose class this was. She quickly took a seat in the back, so as to distance herself from the man whom she was already starting to dislike and fear. She began to feel her nerves calm as she studied the room. Despite it being a dungeon, it had a warm brown color that almost made her feel welcome.

"Early, aren't you," came a voice. Soon, the Potions Master appeared from behind a black curtain in a dark corner.

"Uh," Dahlia felt her throat tighten. "Eh-It was lunch last period and I didn't want to be late."

"Well, you certainly aren't late Miss Maiper," he replied sharply. Dahlia shivered at her own name. It sounded like an Unforgivable Curse. She suddenly remembered that most things that evoked fear within a person were driven by that fear. She decided that she wouldn't let him see her fear any longer. She took a second to gain her composure.

"This isn't a problem, is it Professor?" she asked, a bit more confidently. Hearing how strong her voice sounded, she could feel her nervousness ebb away. She smiled.

"No, not at all. Were you this _punctual_ at your last school?" Dahlia suddenly noticed how deep Professor Snape's voice was. She'd always liked men with deep voices, and his seemed to fill the room like warm air. Her smiled deepened and she dipped her head down. She looked back at the black haired man, and she looked him right in the eyes. She noticed that they were dark brown and devoid of all anger. They were almost welcoming.

Dahlia spoke a little more loud, a little more happy, "Yeah, I guess I've always been punctual. No matter what school I went to, muggle elementary or magical secondary, I've always been punctual and I've always been made fun of." She suddenly found the irony of her telling him this brief bit of her not so pleasant past, yet she kept the smile on her face. She made an effort, so that her face barely resembled anything happy.

"Well, kids are mean little shits," he grinned briefly, before realizing that he'd cursed and broken composure. "Of course, you should never let them get to you, or it is _you_ that is the fool."

Dahlia smiled at him and opened her mouth to speak again. Before she could get any sound out, student began flocking into the room. Professor Snape retreated to his desk and he caught Dahlia's eye. She saw a sparkle, before his gaze turned cold. He scowled at the incoming students, and Dahlia wondered now if she'd imagined his welcoming features. His eyes were clearly black and filled with resentment. Dahlia sighed. She had such a "gift" for seeing the good in the bad and the bad in the good. She folded her hands in her lap and she stared at them as if the task at hand was the most interesting thing she'd even seen.

"Miss Dethlin! Take your seat! Don't make me give you detention!" his voice made Dahlia shiver. It was so cold.

She sensed that Missa was scowling. The yell of "FIFTEEN POINTS" confirmed her thoughts. Which house will lose the most points today?


	4. Slipped Away

Special thanks to gabbana for being my first review. : )

DISCLAIMER: _Anything you may recognize is most likely not mine. I do however down Dahlia and Missa. Thanks._

**CHAPTER FOUR**

For the next week, Dahlia had seen no evidence of any warmth in Professor Snape's being. Nothing out of the usual had really happened in class, but one day Dahlia was exploring the castle when she came upon a bathroom that no one else used. She was greeted by a ghost, and through conversation she discovered that her name was Myrtle or 'Moaning Myrtle'. Every day instead of going to lunch, Dahlia went to the bathroom and talked to Myrtle. She was full of stories about everyone. Dahlia was actually forming a close friendship with a ghost, and it didn't feel weird.

"You two must have had a connection," Myrtle squealed.

"Or maybe we're just misinterpreting him," Dahlia sighed.

"Do you like him?"

Dahlia thought for a second before replying. "No, it's just that it'd be nice. You know? Why do I always hope for the best and get the worst?"

"I think you two would be good together," giggled the ghost.

Dahlia looked appalled. The ghost only giggled more and Dahlia sighed.

That night Dahlia dreamt about Myrtle. She was in the center of an arena and people were throwing things at her. She was crying and Dahlia walked over and protected her with her robes. She growled at the crowd, but soon everything disappeared and she was alone in infinite darkness. There was a spot light above her and soon another one turned on above an empty floor. Her grandfather walked into it from the darkness. She stared at him and he smiled. She smiled and she whispered, "I love you". He just continued to smile, before disappearing. Dahlia began to cry as she wished to see his tall, strong shape again. She wished to run her hand over his extremely short grey hair and dance with him. She woke up breathing hard; her face was wet. She stared at the canopy over her bed as she tried to slow her breathing.

The next morning Dahlia was surprisingly hyper and alert. As her and Missa walked to their classes, Dahlia jumped in front of her and began to walk backwards.

"Hurry up!" she teased. Missa laughed at her.

The laughter stopped when they heard a cold voice, "Don't trip".

Dahlia turned her attention to Professor Snape who was just behind Dahlia. She almost tripped, and she gulped. She managed to smile and he quickly passed them

"Don't trip!" mimicked Missa. "What a douche. I just bet he was hoping you would trip… and DIE!"

"Yeah. What. A. Douche," replied Dahlia, before turning around and walking forward. There was suddenly silence, and Dahlia realized that she was walking alone. Missa had stopped and was talking to some boy. Dahlia stopped about fifteen feet ahead of them and moved towards a wall. She watched them. They were both smiling and this boys teeth were so white that it almost hurt to look at them. Missa giggled and ran a hand down his arm. Then they were both quiet, and the white teeth were no longer visible. They were both grinning like they both knew something. Dahlia left her place by the wall, walked down the hallway and into a classroom.

After that morning, Snape would pass them every morning. He would always mutter a 'Hello' or a 'Good morning' before storming down the hall. Every morning it made Dahlia shiver. Instead of being a greeting, it felt like the reaper threatening death. 'That's more like it,' thought Dahlia. More and more often she would start walking with Missa and end alone. She got used to it. Missa had been her support for years, but she realized that it was now time to just let her go. It's not like she was totally alone in the world. She had Myrtle.

Dahlia took her seat in the back of the Potions room and waited for the room to fill like a bathtub. Missa was the last person to arrive, and she joined Dahlia as Professor Snape began to hand back papers.

"You're late," he barked. "Minus twenty points from Hufflepuff!"

Missa stared at him until he handed Dahlia her paper. Every paper that Dahlia had done was an O for Outstanding. This one was no different, but it also had some writing scribbled at the top. 'Very well written. Thoroughly researched. Another good paper. Good job. Again.'

"Did you get a double D?" asked Missa.

"A _double_ D?"

"Double D for 'DIE DAHLIA'!" giggled Missa. Dahlia giggled with her, and handed her the paper. Dahlia watched Missa's eyes move back and forth.

Slowly Missa said, "I think he thinks that you're a know-it-all."

Dahlia frowned as Missa handed her back her paper. She read it over again twice, before tucking it safely into her schoolbag.

Professor Snape's voice broke into her thoughts. "No, I do not have a girlfriend," he snarled at a boy. Dahlia recognized him as a Hufflepuff, who was almost a Gryffindor. Any sign of being an almost Gryffindor left his being as the color left his face. He was always so loud, but now he was deathly quiet. "You should not inquire as to details of my personal life, Mister Tritsch. Get out of my sight," Snape said through clenched teeth. The boy quietly got up and the room was still. All eyes were on him until he disappeared and shut the door behind him. Class was quiet that day.

After class it was time for lunch and Dahlia made her way to the bathroom. She showed Myrtle her paper and she giggled.

"That sounds a little weird," she stared at Dahlia. "I think he likes you."

"And I think you are a loon," replied Dahlia.

They stared at each other, before bursting into fits of laughter. It was at this moment that Dahlia realized that she enjoyed Myrtle's company more than Missa's. She connected with the ghost. Dahlia suddenly felt ghostly herself and could just see in her mind, herself sitting here, as a ghost laughing with Myrtle. The thought scared her, yet at the same time made her laugh harder.

That night Dahlia had a nightmare. Everything resembled that of the worst day of her life. She was in a hospital, and she sat beside the bed. She was holding someone's rough hand. They were alone in the room, and Dahlia began to sing 'Amazing Grace'. She noticed that the hand went cold. She stopped singing and stood up. She looked at the sunken face of her grandfather. His eyes were shut. She felt her throat tighten as she watched his face. He took a breath and he went still. Dahlia waited there, as she brought his hand up to her chest and hugged it with both arms. She kissed the hand, as she watched his eyes flutter open. They clamped shut once again and he took a breath. Then nothing. Dahlia didn't wait anymore. She kissed the old man on the head and whispered, "I love you" before breaking into a fit of sobbing. She sat back down in the chair beside the bed and she looked at his face, trying to remember every detail. She found it strange that she was sitting there, staring at his dead body and yet she didn't feel weird. She always pictured dead bodies as something to run away from and yet she sat there staring at him. She called for the nurse and she continued to stare at the body. She just hoped he would suddenly sit up and they could go home. It just didn't seem possible that he could be gone for good. The nurse came and checked him.

"He's gone, I'm sorry," she said in a monotone.

Dahlia wondered how many times before she'd had to say that. Her face didn't show any sign that this was a tragic and rare event. It was just business. There was no room for emotion when you were working with people. Not even when they went cold and stiff.


	5. People Are Strange

Special thanks to cylobaby for the review!

NOTE: I hope to post the next chapter Wednesday, but that depends on my homework...

DISCLAIMER: _Anything you may recognize is most likely not mine. I do however own Dahlia and Missa. Thanks._

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The next day, Dahlia sat in the Great Hall for a study hall. She was feeling unusually depressed, with visions of her dying grandfather before her eyes. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were at the front of the hall; they were in charge of this study hall. Dahlia was in the corner furthest from them. It was her own little, solitary corner. Students seemed to bend and stretch away from her as if she was a plague. She looked up to see the teachers talking and looking in her direction. She quickly busied herself with some transfiguration assignment. She could just imagine them up there talking about her anti-social tendencies and deciding what to do with her. She felt her head burn from their eyes. After a few minutes she chanced looking up. She saw them walking in separate directions around the tables. They looked down at the students work. There was the occasional sound of scolding, and in Professor Snape's case, the occasional sound of him hitting a student with a newspaper. Dahlia briefly smiled before returning her face to her paper, frowning. She couldn't concentrate. She waited until Snape was almost to her table. The breath caught in her throat; he paused right behind her.

"Hello, Dahlia," he said.

"Hello, Professor," she replied.

He moved on, leaving Dahlia confused. Had he just used her first name? She'd never heard him refer to anyone using his or her first name. What was going on here? Dahlia thought a while before coming to a "logical" conclusion. 'Maybe it's what he was trained to do,' thought Dahlia. 'Make the FREAK feel like she's worth something. I'm. Worth. Nothing. Sorry, Snapey.'

- - -

Later that day, Dahlia was down in Potions. The class was almost over, and Professor Snape was handing back quizzes. He was really racing the clock. The bell rang and everyone left when they'd gotten their quiz. Soon, everyone was gone except for Dahlia and the Professor.

"_Very_ good," said Professor Snape as he handed Dahlia back her perfect quiz.

"Thanks," said Dahlia. The air felt awkward and empty. The professor's mouth twitched. His arms twitched forward when a boy from Dahlia's class ran in.

"Forgot my book," he stuttered. Professor Snape regained his composure and Dahlia left. She quickly went up to the bathroom. Mrytle was waiting there. She smiled at Dahlia and Dahlia suddenly felt really tired. She yawned and had the ghost look at her paper.

"Oo, you do quite well in his class," the ghost whispered.

"Yeah. He handed me my quiz last. It was so awkward. I think... I think he wanted to reach out and touch me or something."

"Oo, quite likely. He doesn't _touch_ people a lot... or at all. Not even the other Professors."

Dahlia smiled tiredly.

"Could you wake me up when I need to go back to class?" she yawned.

Myrtle frowned, but said okay. Dahlia went to a corner and curled up into a ball. She held her robe around her and she drifted into a non-dreaming sleep.

- - -

Dahlia was alone in study hall again. How did the hours fly by so fast? How did the days just creep by her? She'd already been in school for more than a month. She was surprisingly on top of her homework. She'd run out of homework ten minutes ago, so she was now sitting cross-legged reading a book that her mother had sent her that morning.

"A Clockwork Orange," said a deep voice. "Good choice. Do you like it so far?"

Dahlia's heart felt like it'd stopped. No, not stopped-POUNDED so hard that it'd ripped itself free from her chest, ran outside, and exploded. "It's pretty good. The language is difficult, but it is good." How could she even form words?

"Yes," he said silkily. "Well, get back to your reading."

With that he walked away. 'Gah, why is it that he is the only thing that would be worth writing about in my life? Oh yeah, I HAVE NO LIFE. Missa has got a boyfriend and my only other friend isn't even alive. Psh, I'm lame.' Dahlia then buried her face in her book once again, ultra-violence flashing before her eyes.

- - -

The next few weeks Dahlia spent buried in book after book. She talked to Myrtle less, and Myrtle didn't like this. Dahlia hadn't even seen Missa. To give Myrtle something to do, Dahlia sent Myrtle to follow Missa. She brought back the information that she was going out with a tall seventh year. His face looked misshapen, but his hair was in a Mohawk. That was probably the basis for Missa's attraction. Dahlia wondered whatever happen to the boy with the bright teeth.

Nothing new happened with Professor Snape. Life just seemed so normal. Now, he just seemed like a teacher; like a facet of Dahlia's life that was purely there to grade her papers and yell at other kids. The only thing that was not like everyone else, was that she didn't feel fear because of him, anymore.

One night Dahlia couldn't sleep and she wandered down to Myrtle's bathroom. Dahlia sat before her on the cold tile holding her legs to her chest. She poured out every thought that she could muster and, with help from Myrtle, Dahlia realized that she liked Professor Snape. She'd never liked anyone like that before. She'd always found it silly and crazy. Back in America she was merely a friend to everyone. She knew a lot of people, and she flirted with a lot of them. It's just what she'd do. It didn't mean a thing. And suddenly, she felt so alone. She'd had _friends_. Perhaps that was why she finally had a crush; she didn't have _friends. _

Through her parents letters she'd discovered that no one had asked about her. No one called. Nothing. This loneliness choked her and she stared into the darkness. How could she call those people friends when they didn't even care about her? Then again, did she ever do anything with those people? It was now that she realized that they were just people she'd seen in school. They'd said they were friends when truly, they weren't. Dahlia never took the time to spend time with them, and they never took the time to see her outside of school.

She'd had enough of thinking, and she decided to see how long she could stare into the darkness without blinking. If she stared long enough, her vision would turn into a perfect sheet of black. Then she would blink and everything would reappear.


	6. Love Rhymes With Hideous Carwreck

Thanks to Aphotic Euphony for the review! I thought I had put her age in there... then I double checked and I left it out of the uploaded version of this story! I'll have to edit it back in, but for people who are currently reading: She's supposed to be sixteen and this is pre-Harry Potter. Snape is like... 26. That's about seven years before Mr. Potter starts schooling. SORRY FOR LEAVING THAT OUT! FORGIVE ME??!??

NOTE: Sorry for not updating yesterday. I wasn't feeling well so I slept for thirteen hours.

DISCLAIMER: _Anything you may recognize is most likely not mine. I do however own Dahlia and Missa. Thanks._

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Suddenly, every bit of Dahlia's existence fell into a quiet monotony. Halloween came and went. Thanksgiving came and went. Leaves fell off of the trees and Missa had gone through eight guys. Nothing changed with Dahlia. She usually sat on the bathroom's cold tile and talked about her life with Myrtle. She had the feeling that Myrtle, being a ghost, knew more than she would let on.

---

One day in Potions Professor Snape gave a quiz that, surprisingly, the students were able to use their books on. Dahlia had forgotten hers and she told the Potions Master that. Without saying a word he went to his own desk and produced the book that she would need.

"Use mine," he invited.

She saw a quick flash of kindness, but it was over so fast that it was possible that it hadn't of happened at all. He stood there for a bit longer, and Dahlia could smell something in the air. It was a more pleasant and inviting smell. It was the smell of a man. As the scent entered Dahlia's system, she could feel her organs turning to mush. Everything seemed so soft and the harsh, frigid air seemed so warm. She was enveloped in a cloud and as the Professor walked away, Dahlia longed for the smell to stay. It disappeared, and hungrily she smelled the book. She closed her eyes as that same scent penetrated her nostrils and then she put the book down and did her quiz. At the end of the class, the Professor was at his desk. Each student put his or her quiz on his desk and left the class. Dahlia took her time so that she was the last one.

"How do you think you did?" Professor Snape asked. Dahlia smiled. The warmth around his being had returned and she could just stand here, staring at him, forever.

"Pretty good," she said.

Dahlia handed him the book, and his hand grazed hers. Their hands touched for a while, before he pulled away as if he had been struck with electric fire. He began to write on a piece of parchment furiously and Dahlia slowly walked out. It felt like his hand had infected her with that hazy softness again. Her hand felt full of life. For the first time in months, she felt alive.

---

A couple of nights later, Dahlia was asleep in her bed. She no longer dreamt, but tonight she was, in her mind, sitting at the kitchen table of her parents house in America.

"Hunny," said her mother. "I know you are having a hard time without Missa. I know you need her now more than ever. That is why your father and I have decided to send you to her school over in England. You will stay there all year. It will be nice to get away."

Her father chimed in, "Getting away will help you… deal with the loss of Grandpa. Just remember that we're here for you."

The scene suddenly dimmed and when the light turned on again she was in Missa's old apartment. Her and Missa were sitting on the couch watching some reality show, when Missa's mother came home. The front door opened and she stood there with a smile.

"Missa?" she called.

Missa walked over to her mom and Dahlia remained seated.

"Missa, you will not believe it, but… I think we just won the lottery."

"Are you serious?" she replied.

Her mother shook her head yes and they began to dance around. Dahlia smiled at them as she got up and moved to the loveseat. After Missa and her mother had danced, they sat down on the couch that Dahlia was just on.

"I want to get a big house in England," her mother said. "I want to have butlers and chauffeurs and everything!"

"Isn't that a bit much?" inquired Dahlia.

"Not at all," replied Missa's mother. "Not only did I win the lottery, but it was the biggest lottery in recorded history!"

Dahlia stared at the wall. What would happen now?

---

Before Dahlia knew, it was the first night of holiday break. Missa had left without a word, but through Myrtle she discovered that her and her newest boyfriend, Darwin, had gone off somewhere together. The girls in Dahlia's room had left as well. She still didn't even know their names. Dahlia felt more, now than ever, that she was alone. After dinner, she decided to walk around the castle. She let the long twisting corridors and the moving staircases take her wherever they so chose. Eventually Dahlia found herself right outside the Potions room. There were a few Slytherin boys in there telling Professor Snape that they couldn't wait for his class next semester. He was obviously bored with them. They continued to babble on and on, until the Professor told them that it was late. He watched them leave and his eyes slipped over to Dahlia. She didn't expect to see him, and she definatly didn't expect him to see her. She wanted to run, but she realized that it would be far too awkward to leave. She slowly walked into the room, shaking on the inside. She reached his desk and wondered what to do.

"Taking my class next semester?" he asked. It sounded a bit like a growl, like he expected her to be just as annoying as the boys who just left.

"Yes," Dahlia replied as quietly as she could.

His face suddenly became more pleasant. "All right!" he said coyly, smiling.

Then his face returned to it's unpleasantness. "Is there any reason that you came down _here_?"

"Ah-I was bored from break already, sir."

"It has hardly started." His eyes were definatly black.

"I know…" she was at a loss.

"And _how_ does coming down _here_ make your night better?"

She couldn't think. She was tempted just to tell him that with just one smile he could make a whole week better. Then she realized how foolish that sounded.

"Erg, I was just walking around and I some how got here." She realized that that sounded stupid as well.

Professor Snape seemed to have lost interest, and he got up from his desk. Dahlia watched as he began to inspect the desks and pick up trash. "Wandering around can be quite foolish."

Dahlia stared at her feet, deciding if it would be wise to leave or not. Just as she made up her mind to leave, the Professor picked something up off the floor. He walked over to Dahlia.

"Damn children," he growled. "Here, for you."

He handed her what he'd retrieved from the floor. It was a fish made out of paper. Dahlia brought it closer to her face, and watched the bewitched paper blink and snuggle into her hand. She smiled.

"Now I suggest, Miss Maiper, that you get back to your room. I'm not afraid to dock points, even on break," he said in a surprisingly cruel voice.

Dahlia bowed down her head and scampered away. She was confused; he'd given her this fish, and yet, he also made her want to curl up in a corner and cry. Maybe he didn't like her at _all_ in _any_ way, and was only doing what the staff had been trained to do in the case of a "freak". She decided she wanted a second opinion, so she went to the bathroom.

"Aw, a fishy!" Myrtle giggled. "It's cute, I think he must like you."

"But the fish was also TRASH that he picked up on the floor. He gave me trash."

"Oh, don't think that way! Maybe he made it for you and planted it on the floor."

"You think he made it for me? I think… you're crazy."

"I think you should open your eyes."

"And I think you should let me know what you've seen with yours."

The ghost giggled. "Maybe later."

Dahlia went to her room, feeling better. She dug around in her trunk until she came across a small piece of fabric. She wrapped the fish in it, and placed it carefully in her trunk. When her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.


	7. Cupid's Chokehold

DISCLAIMER: _Anything you may recognize is most likely not mine. I do however own Dahlia and Missa. The chapter titles are various songs. 'Kay? Thanks._

NOTE: Thanks to cylobaby and Aphotic Euphony for the reviews! They make me smile.

**A/N:** This is my longest fic! HOORAY FOR ME NOT ABANDONING IT! ….yet. So to celebrate here is the longest chapter I've uploaded. YAY!

**CHAPTER SIX**

The next morning as Dahlia got dressed, she noticed that her favourite black jacket was missing. She half tore apart her trunk in the search, but to no avail. She frowned as she came across the fish wrapped in fabric. It was then that she noticed what the piece of fabric was… It was her grandfather's handkerchief. She could remember all of the times in her childhood that he would pull that out of his pocket and blow his nose. Once she even used it, only to have the unpleasant wetness of his snot on her nose. She grinned for a minute, before bringing the fabric to her nose. It had been washed since then, but it smelled like him. It was a sour, dusty smell, but she couldn't get enough. By the time that she finally got downstairs she was stopped by Professor Flitwick.

"In a half an hour, we thought that it would be nice to sing Carol of the Bells, being that it is Christmas Eve. Everyone will be down here for lunch."

"Okay," she smiled. "Sounds good."

"Good, just be up in twenty minutes. Dumbledore still isn't sure if we are going to continue this class and I hope this can persuade him. Oh, and Dahlia?"

"Yes?"

"You're going to be one of two sopranos. So just be prepared."

Dahlia smiled at him and walked towards the front doors. How was she going to sing? Just the thought of an audience made her throat tighten. Sure, at her old school they had sang in front of an audience, but there were twenty other girls. This would be practically a solo. To calm her nerves, she pushed open the front doors. She was greeted by a rush of cold air; she shivered. She loved snow, but her own town hadn't gotten much in years. She hugged herself as she walked out towards the lake. She wondered how Missa would survive the snow. She had no fat on her, while Dahlia had plenty. Dahlia could just imagine Missa frozen stick straight in the air, her tongue frozen in some boy's mouth. She giggled.

'How picturesque,' she thought, looking at the castle. She closed her eyes and put her arms out. She felt foolish, but she spun in circles. She could feel the world swirl around her, but all she saw was the red of her eyelids. She felt herself fall into the snow and she sighed. It was so cold, but so comforting. She fully lay down on the snow and she felt the cold sink into her very bones.

"What are you doing?" came a voice.

Dahlia looked up to see Professor Snape. She had to squint, but she looked him right in the eyes. She propped herself up on her elbows and replied, "Enjoying the first snow of the season, Professor."

He scowled at her. "Without a coat?

She patted her arms and then spotted her black jacket in his hand. He noticed this. "And what, might I ask, was your jacket doing outside my door?"

Dahlia's mouth went dry. "I don't know Professor. I was looking for it and I couldn't find it."

He snorted. "Then I came out here this morning to hear the laughter of a fool. You were out here. Frolicking! What fool, honestly, has this much folly in such frigid weather with no jacket?"

Dahlia just stared at her jacket. Maybe her tongue had frozen in her mouth.

"Well, you are the coldest dunderhead, and by Merlin I don't want to be, in any way, responsible for you getting sick. I'm feeling… generous due to the holiday season and won't punish you this time. If anymore of your things find their way outside my door, you'll be scrubbing cauldrons for a month. I don't want to have to suffer fools."

Dahlia dropped her eyes to the snow. She couldn't think. All that came when she tried to think was cold whiteness. She frowned. Honestly how did her jacket get there? She couldn't recall having it last night when she talked to the Professor.

"Shall we go inside? I'm not accustomed to freezing like a nitwit," his voice came out in a puff, which drug Dahlia back to the situation in front of her. He suddenly offered her his hands. She took them and felt the soft coldness. They almost made her shudder, but she ignored it and let him help her up. She smiled and thanked him. He said nothing, but he held her jacket open. She slipped it on and he started walking back to the castle. Dahlia jogged up next to him and they walked back to the castle in silence.

---

When it came time to sing, Dahlia was still nervous. Right before everything started Professor Snape appeared towards the front of the hall and he smiled at her. Maybe she could do it. When the sopranos were cued to sing, she sang. It wasn't half bad. Then the crescendo came. She tried to sing louder, but she only succeeded in croaking and squeaking. By the looks of the kids, they'd noticed, too. She wanted to run away, but that would only make things worse. At the loudest most point, her voice came out glorious, before dipping back down to the squeaking. She decided to stop singing, and she did. She mouthed the words, but she was sure it was noticeable. Fortune was so good to her. At the refrain Dahlia resumed singing, and it was better. When the crescendo came, she decrescendoed instead. It worked pretty good, and when the loud point came again she belted out that line. She sang quietly again.

By the time it was over, Dahlia quickly went to her room and curled up in her bed. She stared at the ceiling, hoping that if she stared hard enough she would be back at her house with her grandfather. She got her wish. She fell asleep and woke up in a memory again. She was in her living room and her grandfather was sitting in his chair by the fireplace. Dahlia coughed.

"Getting sick? Maybe you should go put on some shoes to keep you warm," her grandfather said.

Dahlia smiled and got up from the chair she was sitting in.

"Do you need anything?" she asked.

"No, no I'm fine."

"Okay."

The doorbell rang and Dahlia rushed to the door. She opened it and standing there was an overweight Puerto Rican man. He was wearing a green sweater and carrying a big briefcase. Dahlia led him into the living room and she sat down on the chair. She watched as the man pulled a stethoscope from his briefcase and asked her grandfather to breath in.

Dahlia woke up suddenly, with the feeling that something was missing from the memory. Something was missing and she couldn't figure it out. Maybe she was just going crazy.

---

The rest of break hadn't been worth experiencing. Dahlia hadn't seen Professor Snape since she sang, and Yule had only brought her more books and clothes. She spent most of her time in the bathroom talking to Myrtle, or in her bed reading. She got used to this cycle, and wasn't that excited about classes starting up again.

It had been decided that after this semester Choir would become a club. Dahlia frowned at that, and she was sure that it was in some way her fault. She wanted to drop Transfiguration, but people thought it better that she didn't. Dahlia could hardly transfigure a mouse into a rat. Was there a difference?

On the first morning of classes Dahlia ate breakfast and ran to the Potions room. Why was she so excited to see this cranky old man? Well, actually he wasn't that old. He was twenty-six. And he wasn't always cranky. He had his moments, and yet he seemed more cruel than he had before. This curiosity is what drove her to his classroom. She took her normal place in back, impatiently awaiting his arrival. She kept peaking her ears for that velvety voice until it came.

"Have a good break?" came the voice. Professor Snape followed it from the darkness.

Dahlia's heart raced and she smiled, "Yes!"

"That's good."

"How as your break?"

"Satisfactory, although it could have been improved upon."

This small exchange of words became the norm. Whenever she had Potions, he would appear from the darkness and ask her about her day or how her classes were going. Dahlia was always enthusiastic and she wondered where the cranky man at Yule was. This semester was going grand. Missa was no longer in this class, and several other sixth years had dropped. The people in Dahlia's current Potions class were quite rowdy. Professor Snape would scowl, but he didn't scold them as often as he used to. Dahlia was beginning to like this class more. Her potions weren't any better. They always were and always had been barely satisfactory, but the Professor didn't mind as long as her papers were always fantastic. She always knew the ideology behind everything and she always knew the answer to any question Professor Snape asked the class. It had been known that he was not one to suffer know-it-alls, but whenever Dahlia raised her hand he called on her. It was pleasant enough.

One day another silly boy asked Professor Snape about having a girlfriend. Dahlia was anticipating him to start yelling and throw the boy out. Instead, he half smiled and confirmed that he had one before dropping the topic. Dahlia's heart dropped. How? And why did this affect her so? It's just… how could he get a girlfriend in such a small frame of time? And what would happen if one day he came in and announced that this mystery woman was pregnant? These thoughts swirled around in Dahlia's head for a few days. Dahlia talked to Myrtle who told her that he was probably lying. She wasn't convinced.

Then one day in the next week the class was working quietly on a potion when Professor Dumbledore appeared at the door. He asked for Professor Snape. The Professor looked around before his eyes met Dahlia's.

"In my absence Miss Maiper will be in charge," he said before rushing out.

Dahlia smiled and looked up from her potion just in time to see a twinkle in Professor Dumbledore's eyes. She watched everyone adding in ingredients or scowling at their discolored potions. She wanted to smile, but instead she stood up a little straighter. He had put her in charge. She felt so powerful and on top of the world. She added in another ingredient to her potion and she stirred it clockwise four times. It was the perfect color. Just a few more minutes of simmering and it would be ready. Dahlia went back to watching the class with pride. A few minutes later Professor Snape came in. He looked around before walking over to Dahlia.

"Thank you," he said. "You did a wonderful job."

Dahlia smiled in return and she bottled her potion. It was the best one she'd ever done, and it was the best out of the class. After the class Dahlia rushed up to the bathroom. Myrtle was unusually ecstatic to see her. Dahlia just beamed and told Myrtle about the last class.

"He trusts you," squealed Myrtle.

"Yeah, I guess he does."

"He is responsible for all of their lives while in his class and then he put you in charge. He trusts you with a dozen people's lives. I've never seen him even trust McGonagall with a piece of trash."

"Well, she is kind of weird."

"Oh Dahlia, you're so cute."

Dahlia grinned, but she remained quiet.

"What is it?" the ghost asked.

"I still don't understand him."

"He's confused."

"How do you know?"

The ghost looked surprised for a minute and covered her mouth.

"Please," begged Dahlia.

The ghost sighed, "In time. I don't want to spoil things."

Dahlia grunted before heading back to her room. She was feeling a little cold, and had forgot her jacket in her room. When she got there it was nowhere to be found. Uh oh.


End file.
